Detras de Ti
by Dark Luthien
Summary: Se vistió con una fina bata de seda negra que le llegaba a medio muslo. Retiro las sabanas que cubrían su cama Para Después cubrirse con ellas, miro un momento hacia la ventana antes de cerrar los ojos. ¿Desea mi amo que me jubile? ... AXI


Antes que nada los personajes y la historia de Hellsing le pertenecen al Gran Kouta Hirano no hago esto con ninguna intención de lucrar si no por mera diversión, así que por favor no me demanden.

Muchas gracias a aquellos que se tomen las molestias por leer esta historia.

CAPITULO 1: "Extraña Tranquilidad"

Hacia varios meses que el cielo de Londres no cambiaba su color, el olor a humedad se podía aspirar fácilmente y una extraña tranquilidad albergaba la mansión Hellsing.

La lluvia no se hizo esperar, grandes relámpagos atravesaban el cielo causantes de que las sombras en dicha mansión se alargaran de una manera sobrenatural, dándole un aire tétrico a aquellas habitaciones.

Su mano enguantada tomo delicadamente la copa de vino que estaba enfrente de ella, las frías orbes miraban hacia un punto fijo que se encontraba sobre la chimenea. Hacia apenas unos meses Integra le había ordenado a Walter colocar el cuadro de su padre en aquel lugar. Unos momentos de paz después del ruidoso ataque de los hermanos Valentine le vendría bien.

Llevo la copa hasta sus labios para después dar paso en su garganta al liquido, no era que quisiera embriagarse, solo le gustaban los momentos como ese que podía disfrutar un poco de su soledad.

-_Descansar un momento de la dura carga que llevan mis hombros- _Miro la copa y con sutiles movimientos meció ante sus ojos el líquido que contenía.

De nuevo su mirada regreso al rostro de su padre, como quisiera sentir rencor o inclusive odio por él. Pero lo único que podía sentir era admiración y un gran respeto… si por lo menos no la hubiera dejado tan pronto.

Como le hubiera gustado que su padre fuera testigo de sus primeros años como Líder de Hellsing. No estaba arrepentida de serlo y de hecho no se imaginaba su vida de una manera distinta, tampoco era que quisiera su ayuda, hacia muchos años que se había acostumbrado a lidiar con el puñado de obligaciones que ameritaba formar parte de la mesa redonda. Solo quería que alguien le dijera si estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Las únicas críticas que recibía eran precisamente las que menos le importaban, aun recordaba las caras de "los caballeros" de la Real Orden Protestante cuando el menor de los Valentine logro llegar hasta el sitio de la reunión. Juraría que más de uno había mojado sus pantalones. Esos eran los hombres que protegían a la Reina, un puñado de inútiles, claro que no todos eran iguales.

Volvió a tragar el suave líquido, relajo un poco mas su posición permitiendo que su cuerpo se amoldara más cómodamente a aquel sillón.

El silencio era tangible, solo se escuchaban algunos ruidos propios de las casas antiguas. Walter y Victoria habían salido hacia apenas un par de horas, el Shinigami se encargaba de investigar el significado de "Milenio" en alguna de las grandes bibliotecas británicas.

Por su parte, Los Gansos Salvajes decidieron desde muy temprano como gastar su primer suelo, lo más probable era que regresaran pasada la media noche y con un estado alcohólico que dejaría mucho que desear acerca de su responsabilidad como guardias de Hellsing.

Por supuesto que no estaba sola, Alucard se encontraba dormido en las mazmorras y de cierta manera le daba gracias de no haberla molestado. No estaba de humor como para soportar alguno de los juegos mentales por parte del vampiro.

Un escalofrió recorrió la parte baja de su cuerpo hasta llegar cerca de sus hombros, sus latidos se aceleraron y su respiración se hizo un poco mas agitada. Volvió su cabeza hacia atrás para poder observar al causante de aquel malestar y solo pudo ver las copas de los árboles que se movían con fiereza, el fuerte viento azotaba la ciudad y una lluvia eminente amenazaba con caer. Sin embargo la luna era de las más hermosas que había visto, roja y fiera como ella misma.

Tenia ya dos horas fuera de la mansión, lo cierto era que ya empezaba a cansarse de las discusiones entre la oficial y Pip. No comprendía la insistencia de Walter por que estuviera presente en algunos de los entrenamientos de los Gansos Salvajes. Sin embargo sabia de sobremanera que debía de estar al tanto de estos, después de todo esos mercenarios serian los encargados de su seguridad por algún tiempo.

- Ellos jamás se encargaran de usted…Amo. – Una fuerte voz resonó en su cabeza.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que entres en mis pensamientos, Alucard.

Algunas sombras esparcidas en aquel lugar empezaron a reunirse cerca de ella, hasta que por fin la figura del vampiro pudo asomarse de entre la espesa oscuridad.

Un incomodo silencio se apodero del lugar, por un momento todos a excepción de Walter y ella detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar estupefactos al ser que aparecía justo detrás de ella. En muchos de sus rostros el pánico mezclado con un dejo de curiosidad pudo observarse, hasta que un grito rompió aquel silencio y de nuevo el ruido de las ametralladoras descargándose hizo acto de presencia.

Miro hacia donde se encontraba el líder de los Gansos, Pip Bernadotte era sin duda un hombre muy interesante. El mercenario le devolvió la mirada para después sonreírle a su actual "jefe".

- El nunca será la mitad de lo que yo soy, amo. – De nuevo volvió a escuchar aquella voz, nadie mas podía escucharla, Alucard estaba parado atrás de ella quizás mas cerca de lo que hubiese querido.

- Ya te lo dije Alucard, no entres en mis pensamientos.

- No pensé que eso le molestara. – El vampiro si había pronunciado aquellas palabras, pero de nuevo nadie más las había escuchado.

Sintió la respiración de este cerca de su oído izquierdo, sin poder evitar aquel instinto todos sus músculos se contrajeron tensando completamente su cuerpo. Alucard sonrió cínicamente para después tomar con sus manos los brazos de Integra y reclinar su cuerpo acercándolo aun mas al de la muchacha.

Después de algunos segundos su espalda estaba prácticamente recargada sobre el frió pero firme pecho del Nosferatu.

Alucard podía escuchar dentro de si al agitado corazón de Integra, después de todo ellos compartían una misma vida y un mismo corazón. Sus manos fueron apoderándose lentamente de su cintura para después rozar con su rostro uno de sus hombros, su cabello negro que antes era corto, ahora le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros rozando dulcemente una de sus mejillas.

Integra cerro los ojos, dos sensaciones entremezcladas se estaban apoderando vilmente de ella, el placer y el miedo eran dos objetos que Alucard movía a su antojo.

De pronto aquel frió que era causado por el fuerte viento y que apenas hacia algunos segundos atormentara su cuerpo desaparecía por completo dándole entrada a un leve calor que la recorría prontamente.

Los tentáculos de oscuridad que aquel ser utilizaba en batalla ahora se encontraban adheridos fielmente a su cuerpo, inmovilizándola casi por completo.

Cuando logro controlar las pulsaciones de su corazón, su cuerpo se vio liberado. Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente reconoció aquellos muros de concreto que ahora la rodeaban. Trato de encontrar la presencia de su fiel acompañante pero esta ya había desaparecido, volvió la cabeza para asegurarse.

Se acerco lo suficiente a su escritorio para poder sacar de el uno de los puros que tanto la deleitaban.

- Solo pensé que Mi Amo estaría más cómoda…

No dio importancia a aquel ultimo pensamiento y decidida a continuar con todos los pendientes del día volvió a sumergir su cara entre aquella pila de papeles dentro de su despacho, después de todo había perdido mas de la mitad del día viendo las practicas de sus nuevos subordinados.

Una pequeña explosión que provenía del cuarto de armas la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, de una manera profunda exhalo el aire que la rodeaba intentando descubrir en el aquel aroma que se la quedase impregnado en la piel desde aquella noche.

Ella misma volvió a interrumpir sus recuerdos, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar y Alucard no debería de ser una de sus prioridades. La mansión hacia apenas unos días había sido atacada, antes de eso habían aparecido decenas de Ghouls e inclusive algunos vampiros que al parecer declararon la guerra a toda la cristiandad, estaba el enfrentamiento de Anderson con dos de sus sirvientes, y por si acaso eso no fuera suficiente estaban las explicaciones que le tendría que dar a los de la mesa redonda.

Pero lo que ahora ocupaba su mente era esa extraña quietud…

Esa extraña paz comenzaba a molestarla, después de cumplir con los funerales y avisar a las familias de sus subordinados, la acción en Londres prácticamente desapareció. Los ataques de Ghouls cada día eran más frecuentes, pero estos cada vez eran más desordenados y carentes de sentido, inclusive en varias ocasiones la chica policía se encargo por si misma de controlar la situación.

La mente de Integra divago un poco en aquella nueva "adquisición" de Hellsing.

Seras Victoria era sin duda un oponente difícil de vencer, tal vez la oficial había heredado de cierta manera la fuerza incalculable de su progenitor, pero aun seguía siendo demasiado débil, demasiado humana. Había tenido la oportunidad de verla varias veces en combate y vaya que era buena, la fuerza sobrenatural que presentaba era descomunal y después del enfrentamiento con el paladín Anderson desarrollo un poder parecido a la Telequinesia.

Victoria se convirtió en poco tiempo en un instrumento útil para su organización, pero aun no podía dejar de preguntarse cuales fueron los motivos que llevaron a Alucard a darle el beso de la muerte. De cierta manera el vampiro la había desobedecido y ahora no sabia que le molestaba mas, si el hecho de que el vampiro hubiera incumplido sus ordenes o…

- ¿Ama? – Una voz fúnebre se escucho atrás de ella y de entre las sombras la figura de un perro con decenas de ojos comenzó a aparecer. Integra sabia bien que Alucard aun continuaba probándola, pero ni siquiera aquella escalofriante figura pudo hacer que su dura mirada desapareciera.

- ¿Despierta a esta hora Ama?... Creo que debería irse a descansar. – Las sombras lentamente fueron posesionándose del cuerpo de Alucard para unirse a el finalmente, Integra por fin pudo observar la figura humana del Rey de la No vida.

Alucard vestía como siempre, con aquel traje victoriano color rojo, botas de montar y el sombrero de fieltro que siempre solía usar… Pero sus lentes. Sus lentes no estaban, pensó. Aquellas finas pupilas estaban aparentemente dilatadas por la luz de luna y su roja mirada estaba totalmente al descubierto. Jamás Imagino que un Dios de la muerte fuera tan hermoso, sobre todo… tan finamente excitante.

De nuevo deslizo su copa hasta los labios para darle un gran trago a aquella bebida que quemaba placenteramente su garganta.

Alucard observaba desde la oscuridad la fina pero fuerte figura femenina, observo la garganta de Integra moverse delicadamente para darle paso al liquido carmín. Noto claramente que la blusa de Integra estaba ligeramente mal acomodada, por consiguiente su cuello estaba débilmente expuesto. Pero a pesar de sus instintos no poso mucho tiempo su mirada en esta zona totalmente prohibida para él o para cualquier otro. Sus ojos descendieron un poco más hasta detenerse totalmente para fijar su vista en los pechos erguidos de la humana, se dio cuenta del sutil movimiento que estos tenían cada que Integra respiraba.

Apreció como su sangre totalmente fría comenzaba a hervir a causa de la lujuria que en esos momentos sentía. La presión en su cuerpo fue aumentando hasta que sintió una pequeña incomodidad entre sus piernas.

Integra seguía observando el retrato de su padre, inmutable ante aquella ostentosa figura. De pronto dejo la copa sobre una mesa que estaba cerca y empezó a caminar hacia su despacho.

- Ve a dormir Alucard.

-Como usted ordene**… Mi** Ama. – Integra se dio cuenta en el énfasis que puso el vampiro en aquellas palabras, mas no le dio importancia y siguió caminando.

De inmediato Alucard transformo su cuerpo en niebla para regresar a las mazmorras, tal ves necesitaría una ducha fría para controlas sus ansias.

- Tú serás del Dragón… Tu serás mía. – Aquellas palabras se escucharon por toda la habitación antes de que una sombra se desplazara rápidamente por las paredes, para perderse después en una total oscuridad.

Integra se sentó pesadamente en frente de una larga pila de documentos que la esperaba sobre su escritorio. Aun tenia que hacerse cargo de las grandes bajas que había sufrido su organización en tan poco tiempo, explicar la larga lista de masacres realizadas por esos estupidos monstruos y además estaba al asunto de esos malditos Chips.

Esos informes tenían que estar listos antes de que amaneciera y aun así ella se había dado el lujo de ponerse a beber un trago, se reprocho.

Afuera de la mansión Hellsing una silueta se paseaba de lado a lado jugando con la penumbra. Disfrutaba enteramente de aquel clima, la noche se vestía tormentosa y aun así podía disfrutar completamente de aquella luna ensangrentada, como las que él tanto apreciaba.

Miro Hacia el cielo, la fría brisa mecía débilmente la copa de los árboles. Su mirada se torno de arrogante a melancólica, si por lo menos pudiera sentir la suave brisa del viento sobre su rostro una vez más.

Hacia tantos años que había renegado de su propia humanidad, tantos años de no poder sentir sobre su cuerpo la suave caricia de Dios, cuantos años habían pasado desde que escucho por última vez el latir de su corazón.

Una sonrisa más animada que la de antes apareció en su rostro.

El mismo había rechazado muchos años atrás caminar en el sendero de los humanos, el mismo había sellado su destino al renegar de Dios y aceptar beber sangre de otros humanos para vivir por siempre.

Pero en ese momento el apreciaba la vida humana mas que cualquier otra cosa… aunque esta no fuera la suya…

-----------------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------

"Porque lo que todos ellos parecen desear es hacer la guerra y …

El Crucificó estaba roto, no quedaba nada en el que diese lugar al hombre que alguna vez había sido, nada que pudiera ser salvado.

Dios no brinda su misericordia a quien se la pide, Dios no escucho mi lamento… y tampoco lo escuchara ahora.

La figura de un hombre se arrastraba lentamente entre aquellas columnas alzadas ágilmente con cadáveres humanos, el olor a putrefacción ya se la hacia conocido, inclusive ahora formaba parte de él. Cientos de cuerpos humanos destrozados y despedazados, destazados desde la misma columna adornaban el lugar. Una alfombra roja teñida en sangre deba el último toque.

_Desesperadas e interminables luchas manchadas de sangre_.

Miro discretamente los cadáveres, en algunos reconocía a los hombres que habían luchado a su lado. A otros desgraciados ni siquiera esa fortuna les quedo.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, una última oración cruzo su mente. Pero aquella oración jamás fue dicha.

Lentamente acerco su cara hasta el suelo para después lamer de el la sangre derramada.

No moriría… pero tampoco viviría, abandonaría de ser preciso a su alma misma, vengaría la muerte de aquellos hombres y la suya propia.

Pronto…

Pronto todo terminaría, convirtiéndose en el primer condenado por la ira de Dios, abandonando sus senderos y arrojándose a si mismo hacia las puertas del infierno que también serian cerradas para él.

No aceptaría que la muerte llegara a el esa noche… sin imaginar que algunos años después seria la muerte lo mas anhelado.

_Cosas bastante cercanas a llorar y anhelar_

Recordaba todo como si de un parpadeo se tratara, la noche en que había abandonado por completo su mortalidad y todas aquellas que le siguieron a esta, en las cuales ningún deseo era mas profundo como aquel que sentía por morir.

Muerte, bendito regalo que dio Dios a los humanos y que solo los cobardes se atreven a rechazar.

_No creo que ellos deseen esas cosas en lo absoluto_

Tantas noches había de recordar en su No Vida. Como aquella en la que abordara al Deméter, para ir a proclamar suya a la mujer que amaba… Mi querida Mina.

O la noche en la cual, Arthur Holmwood, Quincey Morris, John Seward, y Abraham Van Hellsing lucharon en contra de el, y a pesar de haber utilizado todas sus fuerzas lograran derrotarlo. La muerte suplico en aquel entonces pero aun no le fue otorgada.

Desde ese día fue "condenado" a ser el siervo de uno de sus captores.

Condenado, bien sabía que no era de esa manera. La fuerza de Van Hellsing lo había impresionado, fue un digno rival y resulto el vencedor. Mas aun así su fuerza no hubiera bastado para condenarlo a una vida de servidumbre sin que él no la hubiera aceptado… Una promesa de redención, tal vez.

Como odio a aquel hombre por no acabar con su No vida en aquel entonces, ya le era imposible recordar la noche en la que deseara por vez primera morir.

_Por el contrario, todo esto es su manera de gritar y rogar por muerte."_

Pero ninguna noche seria recordada como aquella en la que escuchara por vez primera el fuerte llanto de Integra. Cada latido de su corazón le atravesó la cabeza, torturándolo desde el primer momento de vida.

Muy pronto conoció a la pequeña, sin mas de trece años cumplidos, Integra Hellsing había entrado a lo mas profundo de las mazmorras huyendo del imbecil de su tío que quería reclamar para si mismo a la organización.

Como le hubiera gustado destrozar el cuerpo de Richard, pero Integra no se lo permitió siendo ella misma quien lo asesinara.

El nombre de Mina Harker pronto fue arrancado de su corazón, tan iguales pero tan diferentes. El mismo la había forjado, el mismo la había hecho hermosa ante sus ojos. Por que si de algo estaba seguro era de que Integra era la mujer mas hermosa ante el, la mujer mas amada, la mujer a la que le entregaría gustoso su eternidad si ella estuviera dispuesta a tomarla de una u otra manera.

Integra Wingates Van Hellsing, la mujer que desde hacia días atormentaba su sueño.

------------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------

Sus labios se curvaron levemente para dar paso a una nueva sonrisa. El vampiro se reía de si mismo, él mismo había influenciado en el carácter de la mujer y ahora no podía ni pensar en acercársele pues bien sabia que Integra no dudaría en asesinarlo.

Ella odiaba tanto o mas que el a los No vivos, monstruos los llamaba, jamás permitiría que su sangre fuera manchada por dicha inmundicia.

De alguna manera a Alucard esto le daba gracia, paso cientos de años maldiciendo a su eternidad y viendo con desden a la humanos que la codiciaban, y ahora que estaba dispuesto a ofrecérsela a alguien… pareciese como si ella la odiara aun mas que el.

No podía maldecirla, el mismo añoro la muerte años atrás antes de que ella existiera. Pero ahora todo había cambiado, no deseaba morir. No hasta que hiciera suya a la mujer que amaba, la lujuria se había apoderado totalmente de el desde que Integra cumpliera los 19, desde aquel día su muerto corazón había vuelto a latir.

Continuaba sumergida en aquellos papeles, la noche hacia algunas horas había madurado. Walter y Victoria ya habían regresado, para su desgracia sin ningún resultado que la ayudara a descubrir el significado de "milenio"

Suspiro, se relajo nuevamente en su asiento para después enderezarse, salio del despacho para dirigirse a sus habitaciones. La mansión estaba totalmente a oscuras pero conocía perfectamente el camino, no era esta la primera noche que se quedara a trabajar hasta esas horas.

Subió las escaleras para después entrar en un largo pasillo, al final de este estaba su habitación. Dos puertas antes de llegar observo a una silueta salir de una de las habitaciones continuas a la suya.

- Señorita Integra.

-Walter – El mayordomo tenía años durmiendo en la parte alta de la mansión, para ser exacta en una habitación cercana a la suya. Sonrió creyendo que su acompañante no podía observarla debido a la oscuridad que los rodeaba a ambos.

Aun recordaba aquel día, cuando era pequeña, ella misma le había "sugerido" a Walter dormir en aquella habitación, mencionando que si se le llegara a ofrecer algo durante la noche esta seria la manera mas cómoda de llamarlo. Por supuesto que ambos conocían las verdaderas razones, después de la muerte de sus padres el Shinigami se había encargado de ella y de cierta forma había ocupado el lugar de su padre. No existía nadie que le profesara tanta devoción, misma que era acompañada por un cariño mutuo.

Walter conocía mas de Integra que ella misma, sabia interpretar sus silencios y cada una de sus miradas. Siendo esta una mujer fría no fueron muchos los momentos en que había demostrado claramente su cariño hacia el, no era necesario. Ambos lo sabían y eso bastaba.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo Señorita Integra?

-No Walter, puedes retirarte. Mañana será un día agitado.

-Como Usted lo Ordene, Señorita.

Siguió su camino, entro a su habitación sin prender la luz, simplemente aquello no le apetecía.

Fue despojándose poco a poco de la ropa que llevaba, ropa tan masculina que muchas veces la confundieron con un hombre, eso no le importaba. Si usaba aquellos trajes era por que le recordaban a su padre, además creía que seria sumamente incomodo correr tas un vampiro con uno de los vestidos "adecuados" a una mujer de su edad.

Se vistió con una fina bata de seda negra que le llegaba a medio muslo. Retiro las sabanas que cubrían su cama para después cubrirse con ellas, miro un momento hacia la ventana antes de cerrar los ojos.

Ya eran las tres de la mañana, pronto tendría que despertar para ir ha su reunión con los caballeros de la mesa redonda. Se acomodo en su cama dispuesta a dormir.

- No es necesario que permanezcas aquí...

- No es por necesidad por lo que estoy aquí, solo quería asegurarme que mi amo estuviera bien.

-Ya lo hiciste… ¿No? – Una sombra tomo forma humana en frente de una de las ventanas que daban hacia la calle.

- Si – Los ojos de alucard brillaban contrastando con la oscuridad de la habitación. – ¿Desea mi amo que me retire?

El vampiro no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, se acerco a uno de los sillones cercanos a la cama y sonrió dubitativamente.

Decidido tomo asiento en este y recargo ligeramente su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, se recordó a sí mismo esperando al mayor de los hermanos Valentine en el sótano, pronto noto que le respiración de Integra se hacia mas pausada, la joven estaba agotada. Quizás por eso le permitiera quedarse para vigilar su sueño.

- Duerme amo, ni siquiera la muerte te molestaría si yo cuido tus pasos.

CONTINUARA….

Bien espero que les allá gustado el primer capitulo, les agradecería que me dieran sus comentarios acerca de la historia para poder ir evolucionando. Deseo que los próximos capítulos sean más largos y actualizar pronto.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se den tiempo de leer y por favor dejen Reviews.

Ok ok

Aclaraciones:

Yo no he tenido la dicha de ver el anime de Hellsing, así que este fic esta basado absolutamente en el manga.

Otra cosita, quizás modifique un poco la personalidad de los protagonistas de esta serie, lo hago basándome en mi opinión. La verdad jamás he creído que Integra sea una mujer totalmente fría, se que tiene su carácter y que es una líder nata, pero aun así en varias ocasiones en el manga se puede observar que esta chica si tiene sentimientos, y que estos tal vez no estén tan escondidos. Tampoco creo que Alucard desprecie a los humanos, solamente los envidia, inclusive se observa algunas veces como este atesora la vida humana de cierta manera.

Sin mas por el momento que agradecerles su tiempo y suplicarles sus comentarios…

Dark Luthien.


End file.
